When The Sky Fades To Black
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: What would happen if one day you were minding your own buisness then all of a sudden you were brought into pure madness and had no way out?


When The Sky Fades To Black I started walking toward the place where it all started.  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Sqeeked my 4 year old daughter. I looked down at her; her cloudy grey eyes pouring into my hazel eyes. I sighed and droped myself onto one knee so that I was in eye contact with my baby girl. I placed my hands on her shoulders "Chime, do you know that you have the exact same eyes as your father?" I asked. She pouted and stomped her feet "Yes, mommy I do. You told me that yesterday and the day before yesterday." I smiled and then got off from the ground and took her tiny hand into mine. "Chime, I have a story to tell you." I stopped, now surrounded by oak trees and the hidden creatures of the forest. I turned to her "It's time for you to find out how me and daddy got together." Her eyes widened and then a smile exploded onto her face as she scrambled to find herself a comfty set on the ground. "Yay storytime!" She sqeauled. I simply chuckled at her enthusmasim "Ok. Well, it all started during the middle of my senoir year..." I was sitting outside in the plant nursery tending to the orchids when I heard a sudden rustling in the bushes nearby. Letting my curosity take control I wondered over to the bushes and looked to see nothing but an injured rabbit. "Well, hello there little fella. What kind of mess did you get yourself into?" I teased as I picked up the gentle creature, anazlying the open wound on its hip. 'This does'nt look like a scratch' I thought to myself when before I knew it I was trapped in the arms of an man, having the sight of the school quickly be erased from my sights. The sudden movements of trees passing me eyes, the wind was basically slapping me in the face, and the dizziness reaching my brain. My eyes shifted over to see blood slowly draining from this stranger's shoulder onto my sleeve. Letting my first reactions take hold of me I started to try to push him away from me, which only made his grip on me tighten. "Stop this it with these pathic childish reactions" Were the words that escaped from his lips, his sturn eyes locked on to mine. "Who are you?" I questioned in a confussed manor. "I'll tell you my name later, but for now until we get out of here, you must be quite and still for me. ok?" he whispered to me. I nodded in response and let him do what he needed to. We finally stopped in the middle of a thick forest and thats when he set me down, carefully placing my feet on the ground. I quickly backed away from him so that way there was atleast 7 feet of distance between us. "Can you know tell me who you are?"  
He then straightened out his posture and nodded his head in my direction. "My name is Byakuya Kunchiki, I am the captain of squad 6 of the 13 court squad companies." I paused, taking in everything that he just said and thats when it hit me. "Wait, hold up. Why did you take me here?" He repiled "My sqaud was given a mission to find you and escort you back to your parents at the seireitei. So Ms. Tambachi please follow me." He then started walking and turned around "Well, we haven't got all day Ms. Tambachi." He annouced in a annoyed voice. Nervously I scratched the back of my head and laughed "Ugh, hate to break it to ya dude, but my name is Rain Dolce... not this Tambachi chick." His eyes widened and thats when suddenly this red-hair man with tons of tattoos came into our little scene, approached Byakuya and looked over in my direction. "Captain is this ?" Byakuya only shooked his head with his eyes forming a glare "No, this is not but yet she can see us and has spirtual pressure." I shot him a look of confusion "Spritual what? Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked alittle on edge with the way he was glaring at me. He then whisper something supicoius to his lutentient. Thats when the young red-haired man nodded and then before I knew it I was out. I awoke up the next day in a bed, -well sorta a bed. It was on the ground; just picture a bed from one of those japaneese black and white movies. (back to the point) Already annoyed with the rapid thumping noises coming closer my way I sighed hoping that this was just a bad dream due to eating sushi for lunch yesterday... 'Speaking of yesterday I wonder where all my stuff went.' I thought, only to be interupted by an obese women who has way I mean WAY too much make-up on, with her nasal voice booming through out the building that I was in. "Awwwwww my darling Anita! Mommy has missed you so much!" She screamed while trapping me into her large arms of nothing but pure extra, gross, body weight. "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded while squirming my way out of her arms. Thats when the women looked at me with her huge glossy eyes "Do you not remember me darling?" She wimpered, on the brink of tears. I shooked my head almost worried, suddenly her face changed from 'crying a river' to 'Imma gonna beat the shit out of someone soon' face "ABARAI!" She screamed. "Yes my lady?" exclaimed the red-headed man from yesterday. Not thinking about anything at all; Sorta like word vomit, I interupted their little scene "Hey, I remember you from yesterday! You were with the Byaku-" " , please do not interupt your mother. She obvoiusoly has something to ask." explained Byakuya as he eased his way into the room. "Yes, well.. Lord Kunchiki why is it my daughter doesn't remember me?" asked "My mother" Byakuya then repiled "Becuase she was caught up with a hollow who seem to put her through a minor.. concussion." "Are you seriuos?" I asked with disbelif.  
" , please do not-"  
"NO! Listen to me! My name is RAIN DOLCE not some stupid Anita Bitch ok? I just want to go home."  
Thats when my "mother" Gasped, completely shocked with my choice of words. "Anita..."  
thats when Byakuya interupted her " , leave your daughter in the trust of my hands and I promise you that I will help her to regain her memory." "Well...I-II- I don-"  
" just trust me."  
She sighed and seemed to regain her serenity "Very well. Anita, please take care, and remember Mommy loves you." She whispered as she made her way to me, kissed my forehead, and left me with Byakuya and his red-haired suborminte. Byakuya then turned to the young man "Get Rain here ready for breakfest. Oh, and Rain i'll explain everything after breakfest. If you need anything Renji will be more than happy to help." After saying that, he lefted the room leaving me in a ackward postion. "What did I get myself into?" I questioned to myself so confussed at the events that had just happened.

Please Review, thnx so much! 3

-peace 


End file.
